


I Couldn't Resist

by FriendsAreLikeStars



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: Anxiety - Thomas Sanders - Freeform, Fluff, Logic - Thomas Sanders - Freeform, Morality - Thomas Sanders, Prince -Thomas Sanders, kinda Prinxiety, maybe a bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 12:07:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10536129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FriendsAreLikeStars/pseuds/FriendsAreLikeStars
Summary: An April Fools day fic where Prince keeps on getting in trouble.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a short little thing about April fools day and the pranks that Roman played.  
> I don’t know why I wrote this, but I think that it is cute. Does it have a good story arc? No. Does it matter? Probably… Do I care? Nope (ok maybe a teeny bit, but).  
> I made my friend edit this but I got impatient and finished it myself, so… (luv u fren)

Every year on April Fools day, the facets of Thomas Sanders’ mind would be extra wary of the one called Pranks. Even though Pranks caused trouble all the time when there was no special holiday, April Fools was especially fun because it gave him an excuse to go even harder on the others. This particular April though, the rest of the personas decided that they would join in on the fun.

Anxiety seemed to be the only one that didn’t want to participate in it, just because he felt that it would be hard on Thomas if all of the traits in his mind were in turmoil. Anxiety knew that the others would just ignore and belittle him if he tried to bring it up, so he just decided to shut himself in his room and lock the doors. When the others started inconspicuously setting up their pranks they didn’t even notice that Anxiety’s door was closed and that he wasn’t doing anything with them.

Princey was sneaking around trying to figure out a way into Logan's room to set up a prank that he just couldn’t resist. It consisted of a constant booming of Disney music that was hard to get rid of. Roman knew that Logic would end up running himself ragged trying to turn the ear splitting sound off.

Anxiety knew that the pranks had started when he heard the muffled booming sound of carefully selected Disney music. Immediately after that, he heard Logan yelling down the hall at Princey. It was no surprise to Anxiety that the fanciful side had been the first one to hit. As much as Anxiety would have expected it to be Pranks, he knew it made sense because Pranks executed most of his tricks when nobody expected them.

The Prince ran down the hall frantically running away from the annoyed Logan, and blindly turned to the first door he could see for escape. He didn't realize that he had ended up in front of Anxiety’s door. He turned to the door and tried to open it, but it was locked, and he had nowhere else to go. Logic was still behind him, brandishing a book mumbling about consequences. Morality sped around the corner after hearing screaming and was quick to notice the situation that Roman was in. He tightly grabbed Logan around his waist and gestured for Princey to knock on the door.

Anxiety was startled to hear a tentative yet urgent knock on his door. The day had hardly started yet and already they were trying to bother him. Anxiety opened the door slowly, and seeing Prince, assumed that he was there to scold him about something. Anxiety tried to shut the door but Roman put his foot in the door, stopping it in its tracks. He pushed passed the dark trait, and pulled the door shut behind him. Anxiety look at Roman in shock and said, "What are you doing Princey? Get out of my room."

Ignoring Anxiety's directions, he just pointed out, "I’ve never seen the inside of your room Anx. It's nice in here."

Anxiety looked at the fanciful side in confusion, wondering why Princey had decided to bust into his room, "What are you doing here?"

"Running from Logic. Earlier, I played a prank on him…Can I stay here for while?”

Anxiety, still flustered by Prince’s sudden entrance, exclaimed, “Fine, do what you want. I’m going somewhere else.” As Anxiety started to leave, he added, “Don’t touch anything!” There was a bang as he slammed the door shut behind him. 

Princey, left standing alone in the room with nothing to do, started to wander around observing Anxiety’s room. As he looked, he started to get another idea that he couldn’t resist. Roman slid over to Anxiety’s closet and pulled out some of his makeup. Prince reached into his pocket and pulled out a bit of dye that he had been carrying for a later prank, and put it into some of the makeup containers. 

Anxiety stood in the other room for a minute, taking deep breaths, trying to calm his heart down from the sudden surprise of Princey popping into his room. As Prince was in Anxiety’s room and he had nowhere else to go, he just sunk down against the wall. 

Princey stopped hearing any commotion outside in the hall and quietly left Anxiety’s room, heading back to his own in hopes of continuing to avoid Logan. 

Later in the common room Logan, Dad, and Roman were talking and laughing about one of the pranks that Thomas played, Logic and Prince having made up. They were interrupted by a thundering “PRINCEY!” from down the hall. Prince lept up and with hardly a glance at the other giggling traits, raced down the hall the other way; Anxiety soon appeared and followed Prince out, face covered in a startling array of haphazardly applied neon colors. Pranks was hiding around the bend getting ready to execute his next prank on Missy, beaming at Prince and thinking to himself 'I’ve taught him so well.'

**Author's Note:**

> I have other fics in the making so (stay tuned) ;)


End file.
